


Tell-All Pamphlet

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, SO SORRY, i can't write fight scene, people get really angry, really light mentions of depression so..., superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I...god help everyone. Including me. Especially me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We are now nearing sudden and abrupt end. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!!!

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

Have you guys read this? Early this morning/late last night, Psychiatrist published a pamphlet. In it, he wrote out the story, the _twelve year_ story, dating all the way back from when they all first became friends, from where it fell apart, and it introduces new ideas and we are getting closer to a solution! Soon, our favorite super people will be back together! _@SuperWatch @AccurateNews_ read it.

* * *

James Madison—a nice guy, unless provoked—really hated his life. The literal bomb went off, and all because the hero wanted out. The Psychiatrist ruined everyone's fragile misconceptions about their lives. He got what he wanted, for sure, but at the downfall of Angelica, and Thomas, and even Aaron. Hamilton tore himself down, and dragged the others. James left his apartment to visit Jefferson.

* * *

“ _In looking at my errors, and all of ours, I believe it all started when we got our abilities. We were destined to meet from that point on. Two orphans, an ignored child, and one with opinions that was raised to not have any met first. Our names were Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, and Angelica Schuyler. Gilbert came fifth, having transferred to the high school after a month of school passed. Theodosia came sixth, having moved from South Carolina. Hercules came seventh, from the Big Apple itself. We clicked. It was magic, a friendship built off of half-told secrets, broken truths, and a web of lies only seven spiders could knit. We all lied, we all told secrets and truths that were no longer truths. We believed we were honest. We became friends because no one else understood, and then that became like siblings. Angelica and Theodosia tried to keep the peace between us. It would only last for so long. Magic can only last as long as one believes in it.”_

* * *

Alex curled on the couch, holding his cat, and John stared from across the room, the only printed copy of the pamphlet in his hand. The Caribbean printed it out, only one, so he could hang it on the wall. It was possibly his best work yet.

“Alexander. What...is... _this_?” John threw the papers on the coffee table, and Philip hissed at the curly-haired male as he approached. John ignored the cat, sitting next to the man who possibly ruined himself.

“The truth. Every last bit of it...I'm so tired, John.” The ex-superhero groaned, and John frowned, running a hand through his hair. The cat licked Alex's face, and Alex gently nudged Philip away.

“You...Alex, babe...why did you do this like this? There's a million other ways. There has to be another reason as to why you sent this out on Twitter.” Alexander groaned, covering his ears. John frowned in concern, turning his buzzing phone off.

“I...Hercules and Laf, John. They...they deserved this. Thomas, Angelica, and Aaron, and myself, know why, we know how and when this whole thing happened. It's so much bigger than you think, John. But...Theodosia, Hercules, and Lafayette need to know. There was about a month when the four of us were actually friends. Sure, we eventually became best friends, but that month was the best times of our lives. The month we ignored the fact that we had these superpowers. Eventually, Gilbert came, and we all knew instantly that there was another person we had to accommodate.” John sighed, rubbing his eyes, feeling like there was something that was going over his head, a point that he was missing...

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

Mrs. Clock _@HeroSquad_ and Dr. Disappear _@VillainSquad_ are at it again...this time terrorizing Times Square.

* * *

“I hate him. I hate him so much _because he's right_.” Thomas said, pouring himself a glass of wine. James looked around the apartment. Thomas obviously lost his temper—there was a few broken plates on the ground, there was a dent in the wall, and Thomas' knuckles were bloody.

“Hamilton?” James questioned, walking into the kitchen to start picking up the shards. Bending down, he could see that the plates were cheap.

“Hamilton. I...he's right, he's always been right, James. There's not a single lie in that pamphlet. _Of course_ there wouldn't be a single lie—he can read minds, he can manipulate our minds. He can deal with issues even we can't, because he instantly has access to everything. Hamilton—Alexander—he's undoubtedly right. Every thing that he says I felt, or Angelica, or even Burr, is one hundred percent factual. When he writes that I cheated on my long-term girlfriend—who died later that month—with very little guilt, he's right. When he writes that Angelica hated Theodosia for the first nine months, he's right.

“Alex can't be wrong! He's right—we're destroying ourselves. But it won't be enough to get myself, Angelica, Aaron, and him to stop. We all have flaws, James. It just so happens that the flaw all of us have is pride, and we all injured each others pride. This is Alexander at his best—writing something down, publishing it, making it _impossible_ for us to continue. He's not only protecting himself, he's protecting us from our own ruin. This is one of those instances when instead of forgiving but not forgetting, he's making us forget but not forgive. You can't forgive someone for something you all are _forced_ to forget about.” James threw away some of the shards, listening to Thomas explain the reason he apparently hated Alexander. James knew that Alexander did the best he could possibly do, but it won't be enough to repair anything but the situation at hand.

“I just don't understand why he would...oh my _god_ Alexander is going to get himself killed! I need to go stop a homicide!” Thomas grabbed James by the arm, pulling the reporter with him as he shut his apartment door. Totally lost, James glared, but followed the man anyway.

* * *

“ _The end result we have right now is fighting. Seven of the closest friends, reduced to this. Granted, we weren't that close to begin with. Angelica hated Theodosia, Thomas was cheating on his girlfriend and never told us, Aaron was having issues at home, never told us, and I was depressed, and kept it a secret. Gilbert hated English and Hercules hated his life.”_

* * *

Alexander stared down Angelica, mouth twisting in a smirk, and Angelica was _pissed_. She red in the face, tears streaming down her face, and Maria was with John, both terrified as they watched the two friends go at it.

“You...Alexander!” Angelica lunged towards the immigrant, but already in her head, he side-stepped her before she could catch him in her time game. “You bastard! _Creole_ bastard! You're an asshole, an obnoxious loudmouth bastard that has no right to even exist in my head!” Once again, Angelica lounged, and, once again, Alex easily side-stepped. The only people who really had equal footing with the man was Thomas, Lafayette, and Theodosia. Thomas' illusions were really a figment of Thomas' own mind, so he couldn't tell which one was real. Lafayette and Theodosia had the advantage of having landscape manipulation. Alex couldn't tell how big/how fast something was, so he was screwed.

“You had no right to publish my story, no right to tell the world my thoughts, and yet you did! Did you even think about the effect this would have on Theo and I's relationship?! Do you not remember the depression Thomas had to fight his way through, the self-doubt Hercules had to deal with, or the struggle Laf had? Alexander, do you not remember, or do you not care?” Angelica shouted, and from somewhere, Theodosia had appeared. She was also crying, though from anger or being sad, was yet to be clear. Fire licked at Theodosia's hands.

“Don't get involved, Theodosia.” Alexander warned, lounging for Angelica, only to be slowed down enough for her to throw herself out of the way.

“Angelica, is it true? Did you really think...that I was a whore? I was fourteen!” She shouted, and the three stopped fighting for a moment.

“We were fourteen! Sia, god, I was jealous and you were so pretty already and everyone liked you and...I'm so sorry.” Angelica apologized, sincerity dripping from her voice, and Theodosia nodded, turning towards Alexander, who was leaning against the wall.

“Alexander! I thought that in the safety,” more flames appeared on the woman's arms, “and...god, you really are just a manipulative bastard? You are untruthful—“ Theodosia stalked towards the man, who didn't even try to move. He deserved it so badly. _So badly_...

“I published the pamphlet to get us to stop doing this!” He shouted, and Theodosia, fulled by rage and decisions made by anger and adrenaline, pounced on the Caribbean, who screamed when the flames on Theodosia's skin brushed his face. The two of them rolled around, only to be yanked apart when Hercules and Lafayette finally got there. Hercules had to burst a hole through the window, but whatever. Alex was sporting some burned skin, a busted lip, and his head was bleeding heavily. Theodosia had a scrapes from where she rolled in some glass, but it was obvious Alex didn't hit her.

“How could you?” Angelica shrieked, and Hercules leaned forward, ready to catch her. There was a silence in the room. John and Maria—who wisely stayed out of the way—wondered if this would be a good time to leave.

“I had no _choice_!” He spat, blood dripping down his face. Theo shrieked again, lunging like a tiger, only to be pushed back by Thomas.

“Do you guys not think!?” The Southern shouted, eyes dangerously black as he made eye-contact with each person. “If, perhaps, you guys thought, instead of jumping to conclusions, you would realize that Alexander saved us.” To quick for either of them to grab her, Angelica was on Alexander, hitting and screaming. And...he was _taking_ it.

“Angelica!” Thomas screamed, and the woman was finally stopped by Aaron, the last one there. For the first time in so many years, they were together, in one place, once again in another fight.

“He listed out the problem! There's no _trust_ left. We don't,” here, Thomas made sure to catch every eye in the room with his own, “believe each other when we speak. Do you know how long we have been fighting? We are literally almost five years into this argument. We can fix this, now that we know. We don't have to fight like this anymore. We can talk it out. Killing the man who helped will not—“ Thomas was interrupted, once again, by another person.

“You're only saying this because you used to have a crush on him back in high school.” Hercules finally piped up, proving Thomas' point.

“No. I won't deny it—I was absolutely smitten by Alexander, as he had stated in his good forsaken tell-all pamphlet. But, we never acted on it, he told me that he would never like me like that, and that's fine! I got over it, I dated Martha, and now I'm twenty-six, nearly twenty-seven, single, and still regard Alex as a friend. I'm saying this because we need to hear this.” Thomas picked up the pamphlet resting on the half-destroyed coffee table, thumbing through the many pages.

“ _In life, I have discovered, trust is what holds all of us together. You can't love without trust. It just so happens that none of us trusted each other after a certain point, just so happens we all came up with our own ideas as to what ended our golden days, that we all forgot._ ” Alexander read off, eyes staring at the wall as he got some type of information from Thomas' mind.

“Is...wait... _what_?” John questioned, and in sync, the three of them turned and faced the reporter. John Laurens was looking at all of them, eyebrows raised in wonder at the stupidity.

“You're telling us...that this whole fucking dramatic scene happened because none of you trust the other? What. The. Hell?!” Maria began, exasperation clearly written on her face. Angelica sighed, rubbing her temples. She glared at Alex, who raised his hands.

“Technically speaking, the trust was the seed, and they all just watered it by adding issues. For being adults, y'all act like teenagers.” James shot back at Maria, and in turn the three non-superpeople turned to look at the seven.

“Thanks, Jemmy.” Thomas glared as he said this, and Alex snickered into his hand, muttering “jemmy” over and over again.

“Oh my god, just hug already.” Theodosia groaned, wrapping her arms around Thomas. The magenta wearing man rolled his eyes.

“This is no where near the end.” Alex warned, throwing an arm around Thomas and Theo. Not one to be left out, the quiet French man joined in, his boyfriend not far behind.

“This is literally not cute.” Aaron murmured distastefully, disappearing, and Angelica grabbed him, shoving him into the group, effectively knocking all of them to the ground.

“Raise a glass,” Hercules muttered, and the immigrant who somehow ended the fighting, added his own,

“to all _of_ us.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...not my best. I have an epilogue coming up right after this, and then tomorrow (god bless my mother and my step-father for a) letting me get better and b) fixing our shitty internet connection! See you all later!


End file.
